


Two Is Better Than One

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren steps into the bedroom after a long day at the store to find Aoba pinned to the bed by a familiar assailant. </p><p>The temptation proves too much and Ren can’t help himself from joining in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Is Better Than One

‘Aoba!’ Ren slid back the bedroom door with a flourish, as excited as a puppy being reunited with his master, the tiredness he felt evaporating instantly. He had spent his entire working day thinking of this exact moment, the time when he could come in and curl up with his head on Aoba’s lap,  nuzzle his nose into his thigh and breathe in the familiar scent of home. Though he enjoyed his part-time job serving in the local convenience store, helping the old ladies by plucking jars of pickles from the top shelf as they gushed over his handsome looks (their words, not his),  there were points where the hours began to drag on and on. He missed Aoba, and home-time never failed to put a spring in his step.

Everyday was something new; a bowl of popcorn and a lousy movie on the T.V, a hot bubble bath, a tasty meal. Whatever they did together Ren didn’t mind so long as Aoba was there to share it with him. Tonight would be no different – a new experience,  _shared_.

'Nhn…!’

Ren recognised the sugary tones of Aoba’s voice the second it kissed his ears. The sweet sound wrapped around him smoothly, seizing his body in the doorway. 'I-I’m sorry!’ Ren’s cheeks blazed as he realised what he had walked in on. A stolen moment of self-indulgence, something he was not meant to see.

'Mrf-!’ Aoba’s concealed cry echoed out, and Ren moved to close the door when another voice gripped him, his heated blood turning cold.

'Aha, welcome home, doggy.’

That was a tone he had not heard in some years.  He gripped the door handle tightly, if only to anchor him, his gaze fixating on the owner of that voice. 'You…?’ His brows knotted together in confusion as there upon the bed he witnessed the vision of his lover mirrored, a perfect replica. Where there should only be one there was now two. Two pairs of amber eyes were trained on him, the intruder to this scene, only one set shone a little brighter than the other.

'R-Ren!’ Aoba stole Ren’s attention, squirming as he was pinned to the mattress. 'This is…’

'Desire.’ Ren said.  

'Haha, you remember me! I’m honoured. Welcome home. Sorry we started without you, but I couldn’t resist playing a bit.’ As he spoke, Desire wriggled his hips sensually, nestled between Aoba’s open legs, his devious smirk widening in satisfaction as Aoba gasped in response. 'I thought I could warm him up a bit for you,’ Desire continued, 'You haven’t missed much. I was really just getting comfortable.’

Ren closed the door behind him, summoning enough of his remaining rationale to perform the one simple task. He kept his eyes glued to Aoba and Desire, the perfect pair of twins, as he fought to make sense of his own feelings.

He never wanted anyone else to touch Aoba, to know the way his voice rose in tandem with his pleasure, how he closed his eyes to hide himself from his own embarrassment. These little treasures Ren had thought to keep as his own, never to share. The mere idea of someone else taking Aoba… no, he couldn’t withstand it. So why was it now that he felt his jeans tightening, his pulse quickening, his blood thundering in his ears? Why was he experiencing the physical phenomena he understood to be 'arousal’?

'Desire… Aoba…’ He murmured, stepping towards the bed.

'Ah, good doggy knows a good lay when he sees one.’ Desire chuckled triumphantly. 'Glad to see you’re not such a stick in the mud these days.’

'Ren! Help-nrf!’ Aoba’s words were stolen, devoured in a forceful kiss upon his already aching lips, his pleading turning into a soft moan as Desire circulated his hips against his own. Watching them grinding was enticing, and before he knew to question himself Ren climbed onto the bed behind Desire, gripping the slender waist in his broad hands and tracing the familiar curves. He was as a starved man invited to the King’s feast, and from this table of devious delights he would dine. Hungrily his hands roamed and squeezed soft flesh, his fangs dripping with saliva as he unleashed low, lusty growls.

The space inside his head where he would question and hesitate was filled instead with heady arousal. His reason was left out in the cold on the other side of the bedroom door and he didn’t care for it, lured away from it by Aoba’s whimpers leaked out from between Desire’s forceful kiss.

'Mhm… Ren…’ Desire broke away, sliding his hips back until they nudged at Ren’s, the dip in his clothed ass meeting the growing hardness at Ren’s front. He rubbed himself on it, casting a look over his shoulder. 'You’re such a lewd doggy.’

'Ren…’ Aoba called, sounding weak. Without looking Ren knew his cheeks were flushed, that his fringe would already be clinging to his forehead, kiss-bruised lips parted as he breathed out unsteadily. ’…Desire…’

'Restraint is here now, Aoba. The three of us are back together again.’ Desire said, 'So you don’t have to resist any longer, we both know how much you’re feeling it.’

Was he? Was Aoba succumbing to the powerful pulsing in his veins, too? Could he no longer deny that wetness that stained his clothes as Desire pressed into his hips?

'Ahn…!’

'He likes having his nipples played with like this, doesn’t he?’ Desire said. Now he was not struggling, Desire was able to hold Aoba down with one hand gripping both wrists, freeing up his other to lift the navy blue shirt and expose the sensitive buds on his chest. He tweaked one then the other between his fingers, pulling cruelly before rubbing them gently, delighting as Aoba squirmed and arched of the mattress.

'Such a dirty slut you’ve become, Aoba. Does Ren do this to you, too? Do you cry out for him with your lewd voice?’

'N-No… it’s not… ahh….!’ Aoba’s voice rose higher still as Desire took a nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue across the taut nub. When he sucked on it, Aoba felt for sure to lose his mind, his hips bucking involuntarily in search of friction where he needed it most.

'Don’t deny yourself this pleasure. Ren is not, so why should you?’ Desire retorted, blowing cold air onto the moistness left behind on Aoba’s tortured nipple.

It stung like an icy kiss and he shuddered, whimpering louder, blushing crimson as he knew Ren could hear him, too.

Desire was right, though. Ren was openly engaging with Desire, grinding his erection wantonly into the curve of his ass, his arms looping round to to tug on the buckle of his jeans.

'Mhm, someone’s a little impatient.’ Even as he said it, Desire raised his hips from Aoba’s, allowing Ren’s eager fingers to undo his belt and pull the fabric down around his thighs. 'Nhn…Ren…You naughty doggy.’

'Ren…’ Aoba’s panting whimper rose into the room, chased as Desire’s moan followed hotly after.

'Very naughty.’ He groaned, feeling Ren’s broad palms part the creamy expanse of his ass, then the heat of his breath and finally a wet tongue. It pressed against him, circling his entrance slowly, tasting and teasing.

'Ah…’ Aoba whimpered, his lips pouting.

'Oh, does Reason feel… ahh… neglected now?’ Desire smiled, his own cheeks flushed with lusty intent as Ren’s tongue probed him, dipping into his tightness to taste beyond. 'Should I…nhn…give you something, too?’

'Desire… Ren…’ Aoba gasped, no longer forming coherent thought. He could only think of his craving, his own infatuation and its need to be met. His back arched high off the bed in silent invitation as Desire danced his fingers across his abdomen before brushing fleetingly against his trapped erection. 'Ah…pl…please…’ Aoba  begged.

'Tell me what you want… nhn…’ Desire’s voice became distorted as Ren’s devilish tongue flicked inside him, curling and twisting into the forbidden depths, his long fingers digging into soft flesh and holding him deliciously open for the taking.

'I…’ Aoba was still clinging to a fragment of his sanity. Most of his restraint had melted away in the blazing heat of his belly. ’…I want…’ He battled with himself, writhing against the hand that still held him down, fighting between his own growing need to be touched and his hesitation over the situation. ’…touch me.’

'Aoba…’ Ren breathed hotly against Desire’s ass, leaving a trail of feathery kisses there before sinking his teeth - his fangs - into the suppleness.

'Ahh! Ren!’ Desire clenched his teeth together as the sharp pain escalated through him, chasing away the sweetness of Ren’s tongue from before. But for all the pain he felt his cock jerked at the stimulation and he grinned lazily, his own hand pulling at Aoba’s clothes. 'That was very naughty of you.’

'Ren…’ Aoba breathed hazily as Desire’s fingers finally pulled his cock free from his clothes, teasing the drenched tip with his thumb. 'Pl..please…more…’

'Do you hear that, doggy boy? Such a little whore you have here.’

'I want more, too.’ Ren licked his lips, tugging on Desire’s jeans, pulling them off completely, throwing them to the floor. 'Don’t want to wait.’

'Impatient, the pair of you. Well, I should’ve known.’ Desire chuckled, wriggling his exposed ass invitingly. 'Let’s do this then.’ With his jeans gone, Desire lifted his shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the ground. 'Your turn.’ He said to Aoba, seizing his belt and shuffling his jeans and underwear off. His shirt was still tucked beneath his chin, and there it would remain.

'Watch closely now, Ren.’ Desire said over his shoulder. Gripping onto Aoba’s raised thighs, he eased the tip of his cock inside with a grunt, wincing at the sudden tightness that squeezed down on him. 'Ah… loosen up a bit.’

'I-Impossible…!’ Aoba clawed at the sheets, sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as his body stretched to accommodate Desire’s length, his fragile frame lurching as the first of a series of forceful thrusts pushed him firmly back down onto the mattress. 'Ahh… hrk….nhn….!’

'Feeling good?’ Desire panted, leaning down to lick at the sliver of saliva escaping from the corner of Aoba’s mouth. 'I guess….hng… as good as this is, it’s not fair if we… hah… have all the fun to ourselves, is it?’

Aoba took a breather as Desire ceased his sudden onslaught of thrusts, watching through lust laden lashes at what he did next.

'Ren’s been a good boy and has waited so patiently. I think… he should come get his reward, don’t you?’ Desire pressed his chest to Aoba’s, their bodies locked tightly together as he reached behind to open himself up, looking over his shoulder and meeting Ren’s intense gaze.

Ren did not need a second to think. He took his invitation, driven mad by the scene laid out for him a few seconds prior. Now his cock was painfully hard, dripping at the tip as he lowered his garments  to his thighs. He tugged at himself before positioning, rubbing his wetness against Desire’s wet and twitching hole.

'Put it in already!’ Desire demanded. 'I wanna feel your thick cock drive into me.’

'Nhn…’ Ren growled low in his throat as he thrust himself in entirely, all the way to the hilt, in a single motion.

'Oh, fuck..!’  Desire hissed at the sudden penetration, using the bedframe to hold himself up as Ren set a furious pace, fucking his ass harder than he anticipated.

It was the perfect chain of motion that they needed, however. Ren’s powerful body propelled Desire into Aoba, the three of them moving together in a steady rhythm.

A chorus of ardent moaning filled the room along with heavy breaths and creaking bedsprings as the three of them melted in a tangle of limbs.

Aoba was helpless, pinned underneath the weight of the other two, his legs thrown over Desire’s shoulders to allow a deeper, more fulfilling angle of penetration. Like that his sweet spot was made vulnerable to attack, and soon enough he felt himself building to a climax so powerful he was almost afraid to let it happen.

'Oh no you don’t.’ Desire said, somehow sensing it. 'Not so soon.’

'Ah… but…’ Aoba’s frustration was fierce as he was seized at the very brink.

'Ren, ah… wait a sec.’

'What is it?’ Ren asked breathlessly. His shirt was clinging to his body, his forehead glistening with sweat.

'I wanna change things up a bit.’ Though he could not begin to describe how good it felt to fuck and be fucked at the same time, to feel himself six inches deep inside and simultaneously taking it, this was not how he intended to finish things. He groaned as Ren pulled himself out.

Grabbing hold of Aoba, Desire switched their positions, easily flipping him over so that they reversed.  Aoba was now astride Desire, looking sheepishly down in a state of erotic embarrassment. Settling back against the mattress, Desire placed his hands on Aoba’s waist and urged him down so their bodies lay flush together. Then, with his legs already spread wide, Desire opened the cheeks of Aoba’s ass and called to Ren invitingly.

'Come, Ren, come and mount your bitch.’

’D-Desire!’  Aoba whined, wiggling his ass to try and break free. But all he achieved was stirring Ren’s passions yet further, his widened hole begging to be filled once more.

'Aoba…’

'Come on, doggy boy. Take him. Fill his tight little hole. Mount the bitch and make him yours.’

’….Bitch….’ Ren repeated as he shuffled forward. He never normally spoke like that. It wasn’t like him to use profanity, much less aim them at Aoba. But somehow he was lost, drunk on the scent of sweat and sex that permeated the air.

And then, without warning, penetrated Aoba’s gaping hole with his cock.

'Ah..ahh!’ Aoba’s face contorted, his mouth hanging open and his chin covered in drool. He clung to Desire as Ren fucked  _him_  now, burying himself into him with a force he had not known before. Beneath him he could feel Desire’s twitching member, rubbing against his own trapped erection.

Desire held on fast to Aoba’s ass, holding him open wide as Ren plunged into him.

Aoba was caught between them both. He could feel the deliciousness of his own submission, basking in the revelry of Ren’s wild nature and Desire’s controlling domination. Between them both left Aoba a whirling pool of sensation, driven mad by their ravenous caresses.

'Ah…ahh…feels..good…’

'Well now I feel a little left out. Ren, stop a sec for me.’

'Nhn.’ Ren grunted, but did as he was told.

'Hold still now, Aoba.’

’…E-eh… Desire…?’ Aoba pulled his head back to look into the cruel gaze of his mirrored image. His own face began to contort in pain, however, as he felt the nudging of another cock at his entrance. 'Ah, no.. it wont.. fit… Ahhh!’ Aoba’s head threw back as he felt himself stretched apart, his muscles torn asunder as Desire’s cock eased itself in alongside Ren’s. He already felt full enough, now pushed beyond his capacity by the second invasion. An intense throbbing pain radiated across his lower back as he struggled to accommodate them both, hearing Desire’s breath hitch in his throat.

'So fucking tight. Baby, you’ll be nice and loose after this.’  Desire said, grunting as, after a while, he managed to fit himself completely inside Aoba. 'See? It does fit.’ He grinned triumphantly.

'Ready, Ren? I’m going to move.’

'N-No!’ Aoba tried to move, but was stuck between them. He had nowhere to go and a rising panic made him frantic. 'Pl-Please don’t!’

’…Aoba.’ Ren said quietly, squeezing his hips.

'Ren…’ Aoba whined, hopeful that his gentle plea for mercy had been heard.

He could not have been more wrong.

Overcome by his own yearning, Ren gripped Aoba hard, holding his body in place as he stuffed Aoba’s hole, his cock rubbing against Desire’s inside the tight confines of Aoba’s ass.

'A-ahh it h-hurts!’ Tears stung at Aoba’s eyes, his tortured face begging to be released from his torment.

'How…do you like… being so full, Aoba?’ Sly asked, wrapping his hand around Aoba’s cock and stroking it lazily, coaxing the juices from the tip and smearing them across his palm. 'Does it feel good, being treated like the slut you are?’

'Hnn!’ Aoba shook his head, burying his face against Desire’s shoulder.

'I-mpossible….!’ He groaned helplessly, his body rocking back between them. He could feel them both… their wide girths stretching him wide, rubbing inside of him.

'Aoba’s a slut.’ Ren repeated, his breath heavy as he slammed into Aoba.

'N-No…ahh…Ren…!’

'Such a loose, dirty hole.’ Desire added.

’…Ah..please…stop…’ Aoba shuddered at the lewd words being thrown across him, feeling nothing more than piece of meat jostled between wolves. Yet it was a delicious feeling and he craved it, despite the tears of pain and humiliation that rolled across his cheeks and stained Desire’s chest.

'Ah, who knew… my own ass felt this good?’ Desire laughed, his voice distorted with the sound of his own pleasure. He propelled his cock into Aoba as hard as he could, competing with Ren for the most space, to lay claim to Aoba’s sweet spot, to be the one to give the most pleasure.

Though his onrushing climax had wilted before, he could feel it budding inside him again now, nurtured by the pleasure ransacking his body.

'Ah..ah…Desire…Ren… I’m…’

'I don’t remember saying you… nhn… could come yet.’ Desire closed his fingers painfully around the base of Aoba’s cock.

'Ahh…no…let go.. p-p-please…. hurts….’

'Not until you tell us how good it feels having your ass filled by two cocks. Not until…ah… you tell us that you’re a cock hungry….hnn….whore.’ Desire said.

Hearing the words… Aoba shivered. They made him blush, they made him feel so lewd. But every word… was true.

'Desire…please…let go..’ Aoba begged.

'Tell us.’

'Aoba…’ Ren slapped Aoba’s ass, the sound cold and hard, echoing across the room.

'Nhn! O-okay…. I… ahh… I am a cock…. nhn… hungry whore…’ Fresh warm tears rolled over Aoba’s cheeks and he hung his head in delectable shame as the feeling of his own submission washed over him.

'Aoba… is my bitch.’ Ren said, slapping him on the ass again.

Aoba cried out, the words spilling from his lips like a man in confession. 'Ah! I am… I am your bitch, Ren!’

'Aha, Ren! That’s the spirit!’

'Ahh…’ Aoba gave up, babbling incoherently this and that, 'I’m… your bitch.. fill me… please…’

'Louder.’ Ren slapped him again, furious red marks left in the wake of his palm.

'Ah! I am your bitch! Fill me with your…ahhh….cocks! Let me come!’ Aoba bellowed the words as loud as his dying voice would allow.

'Should we…nhn…let him?’ Desire asked, pressing Aoba’s cock a little tighter.

'Aoba has been good.’

'Very well.’ Desire paused. 'He can come after us.’

Aoba felt himself almost shrivel as his short lived happiness quickly faded. He was so desperate to release, feeling it blocked inside him by Desire’s cruel and unrelenting hand. His sweet spot was struck inside him, driving him insane, his eyes opening wide now as his tongue lopped to one side, unable to cope with the prolonged agony.

'Ahn..I…can’t…take it…’ Aoba moaned.

'Nhn…just as well for you… I’m going to…’ Desire’s hips became frantic and fast, delving into Aoba’s ass at a furious pitch, his hips barely touching the mattress as he lay claim to him.

With a guttural moan Desire released inside Aoba, his hot come filling the widened space of his stretched out ass.

'Ghn!’ Aoba’s cry was gargled, his head flicking back as he felt it deep within. He felt his body lurch in jealousy, himself teetering on the very brink, unable to let go with Desire’s grasp.

'Aoba…is a slut.’ Ren slammed himself in as well, pushing hard against Desire satiated flesh as he, too, poured his warm, sticky fluid into Aoba.

'Ahn!’ Aoba couldn’t take it. The double load filled him; he could feel his insides covered in it, painted white in his captor’s pleasure. It wasn’t fair. 'P-Please let me come!’ Aoba screamed, his voice breaking, worn out from his desperate pleas earlier.

'Ren…!’ Desire said.

'I know.’

'Together, then.’ He agreed.

'Wha…? Ahhh!’  Aoba’s body blurred into dangerous oblivion as he felt himself swiftly left open. Both Desire and Ren pulled their satisfied members from him at the same time; the dual sensation of their swift exit and the sudden onrush of come leaving Aoba’s body breaking him a part from within.

'Ghnn!’ Aoba’s gurgled voice became a loud scream as he felt Desire’s fingers release him, and in that moment he felt his bodily fluid leave him from every orifice.

From his mouth he drooled, his ass he leaked the twin fluids of his lover’s, and from his own cock his own pleasure squirted, coating Desire’s chest in its stickiness. He shuddered out the wave upon wave of numbing ecstasy, before collapsing in a twitching, breathless, dirty heap.

After awhile, Ren came to lay beside them, and Desire gently rolled Aoba between them. Covered in sweat, dribble and come, the three of them drifted off into a deep sleep.

Ren could only imagine the trouble he would be in when they woke up. 


End file.
